The present invention relates to the multi-sample fraction collector by electrophoresis, especially to a suitable equipment used to fractionate multiple samples comprising the DNA (deoxyribonuclease), RNA (ribonuclease) or protein.
Progress in life science and biotechnology has increased the need of separating and fractionating the DNA fragments. For example, when the DNA fragments are electrophoresed using such gel as agarose polyacrylamide, they are separated according to the molecular sizes. After the gel electrophoresis, the plate is dyed with such pigment as ethidium-bromide to stain the separated DNA bands, the gel of the stained part is cut out and is immersed into the buffer solution (solvent); thus, it is possible to extract the separated DNA fragment in the buffer solution and fractionate it.
Another proposed method is to supply the solution from the perpendicular direction to the terminal portion of the gel tube used for electrophoresis, thereby eluting the separated DNA fragments into the buffer solution and fractionating it (Japanese Patent Laid-open NO. 3-115850).